Falling in Love with the Farmer's Daughter
by bodysurfer27
Summary: Jayden thought about what the perfect team would be like, whether they would have his back or not. He never imagined that one of his teammates was abused, let alone in trouble. And he certainly never expected to fall in love with her, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers samurai. This is a ****jemily ****fic although other couples might make guest appearances****. I am not profiting in any way from this ****fanfic**** other than knowing how my readers will enjoy reading this.**

Jayden was walking into the dojo thinking about what he envisioned his team would be like. Blue is always second-in-command, the one that could always get the job done no questions asked. That held true for Kevin. He was dependable, quick-thinking and could find a solution for almost any problem. Green should be right below blue, but that is not true for Mike. He was a prankster, a slacker, and had little respect for training. A so-called rebel, if you will. Pink should be a step behind green. On his team, however, Mia was higher than Mike for everything. Yellow should be with pink. The yellow ranger still hadn't arrived yet but he hoped she would be more dedicated than green was. Mentor Ji had told him that the yellow ranger was going to be a bit different than what Jayden was going to be expecting. He said that she was dedicated and for that he was grateful. He spoke that she might be a little reserved and quiet-for that he didn't mind since he was the same way. Mainly, he said she would be the youngest on the team, two years younger than anyone else. It made Jayden question what she was going to be like. Did she have a secret like he did? Was she just a replacement like he was for his sister? But more importantly, why was he so curious about her?

XXXXX

It seemed like his last question was going to be answered right at that moment because when he turned around, a girl around the age of seventeen wearing jeans, white tennis shoes and a yellow jacket, with big hazel eyes and very curly blonde hair walked up to the steps. She looked timid and scared to be there, like she would get into trouble for looking anywhere except for the ground. He quietly approached his yellow clad teammate carefully and cautiously, taking his lion zord out of his pocket and directed it to get Mentor Ji. The girl noticed him coming closer and decided to be brave and look at him. He looked stunning! He wore a red and black plaid t-shirt with black skinny jeans and red converse. He had cocoa brown hair and stellar chocolate brown eyes.

Watching her look at him coming closer, he drew in a breath and noticed how frail she looked. Her frightened eyes followed his calm ones until he came to a stop right in front of her. Drawing back in alarm she stumbled down the steps. Realizing he alarmed her, he was just about to ask if she was alright when Mentor happened to come and reassure her before he could get one letter out.

"You must be Emily, our yellow ranger. I am your mentor, Ji, and this is Jayden, your leader and the red ranger. Come in. We have much to discuss. I'll let Jayden put your luggage away for you."

Stepping aside to let the poor girl-Emily-in, he decided to help take her luggage to her room. Mentor told her to give her luggage to Jayden and then directed her to follow him into his study.

Doing as she was told, Emily very daintily gave her bag to Jayden and then left with Mentor Ji. Once they were in the study, he closed the door and locked it.

"Emily, how's Serena?" He asked her once they both sat down. She refused to look at him.

"Dead." That news shocked him. He knew she was sick since her mother contacted him a year or two ago but never knew she died.

"What about your mother?"

"Gone." He had his speculations but didn't think she would leave without Emily.

"How long has she been gone for?" He was now becoming very scared for this girl if the only two people who tried to keep her safe were gone.

"Two years. I believe it had something to do with my father disposing of her like he did my sister." Suspicions confirmed, he knew she wasn't safe there anymore and was glad she arrived where he and Jayden could watch out for her father.

"And where is that man now? Do you know?"

"Probably looking for me. He came home drunk again an-and tried to abuse me again but when he stumbled and collapsed, I-I knew I could get out safely. I ran through the front door with my backpack full of clothes and things Se-Serena managed to give me. I had the ape zord and let her guide me here. Please don-don't let him find me." She started crying, very softly but he was able to hear it.

His heart broke from the state of mind she was in and what she had to go through just to get to safety. It was a good thing her mother contacted him right before vanishing so he was slightly prepared as to what was going on to his youngest yellow samurai. He decided to have all of the samurai in separate rooms until she became more trusting and open with her team.

"Ji. I would like to show you something. You can't tell anybody." She pulled one of her sleeves up and he could see a bunch of discolored lines all over and going all down her arm.

"Emily, did your father do this to you?"

"He called them punishments for not doing what I was told to do." She pulled down the right shoulder of the uniform and turned so her back was to him. "See the one in the shape of the letter E? That was the first one I remember getting. I was being bullied at school-mind you I was in kindergarten at the time-and my mom was working late and Serena was still at school. I was chasing the dog around inside the house when I tripped on a squeaky toy and landed in the middle of the hallway. Being drunk as he always was, my dad stumbled into the hallway and tripped over me as I was getting back up. Taking out a pocket knife, he threatened to kill me and to make sure it never happened again, he marked me by my initial. Kids would stare at me at school so my mother used to cover them up with make-up. I usually tend to cover them up if I go anywhere just so I'm not stared at." She aimed her gaze on the floorboards and kept her head down.

"Well, he won't be able to find you here." He reached his arm out to pat her on the back but she backed away and flinched so he put his arm back down.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded her head yes and he smiled. "Good. Because I have many different kinds of leftovers." He opened the door and saw Jayden standing there. "Oh, Jayden, could you show Emily to the kitchen? And get her something to eat?" Jayden nodded and Emily looked worried and frightened. He instantly picked up on her uneasiness. He went to grab her elbow and she flinched away from him. Confused, he then gave up on physical contact and made her follow him into the kitchen.

"Emily, right?" He said when they finally made it to the kitchen.

"Yes." She spoke softly, like if she spoke too loud she would get in trouble.

"I'm Jayden." He noticed she kept her gaze on the floor than on him. "What kind of food do you like?"

"Anything really." He looked at a loss and just went to rummage through the fridge.

"Do you like...lets see here..." He kept pulling box after container after box from the fridge and set them on the counter. "Pizza?" She nodded her head. "Do you want me to heat it up for you or are you okay with eating it frozen?"

"You can heat up pizza?" She managed a small glance at him.

"Yep. Do you want it warm or are you going to eat it cold?"

"Warm please." She sighed for a moment. "Who knew they had that kind of technology now a days?" She realized she spoke out of turn and closed her eyes while turning her head to the side, waiting to get slapped or hit or something. After almost thirty seconds of nothing, she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head back. He looked at her worried and thoughtfully until the timer went off on the microwave. He handed her the pizza and she stared at it hungrily. He sat down at the table across from her and couldn't help but seem intrigued by the way she did things.

"So, how did you find this place?" He tried starting a conversation. She swallowed a bite of pizza before answering.

"The ape zord lead me here. It seemed to know that trouble was coming." Her last sentence seemed to have a double meaning that he had no idea about. She finished her pizza quickly and threw it out just as the rest of the team came in. Emily was uncomfortable and Jayden instantly picked up on that as well. He told the team to introduce themselves and then Mentor came in and told everybody it was time to get ready for bed.

XXXXX

Walking down the hallway, Jayden pointed out everyone's room. Stopping right outside of hers, he explained that Mia's room and his room are connected to her room, just for emergency purposes. He then walked her through her room and said goodnight while going through the door on the right-hand side of her room. Making sure the door was closed, she proceeded to change into her pajamas and do her nightly routine. She drifted off to sleep hoping this place would be different than the place back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright! Here is chapter 2! Thanks to all my reviewers, alerters and favers! You guys rock! I am super excited you all are enjoying the story so far! Disclaimer: I own nothing otherwise Jemily would be in the show.**

* * *

Screaming. The sound of someone screaming woke Jayden up from sleep. Bolting up in bed, he thought he dreamt the noise but a whimper approached his ears. _Emily._ The scream belonged to Emily. All at once Jayden jumped out of bed and into Emily's room. He watched her thrash around in her bed, begging someone to stop and leave her alone. He ran to the side of the bed and tried to wake her up by talking to her. Telling her it was alright. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he saw her eyes flutter half-open.

"Serena?" She called out and he was very confused as to why she spoke that name in the tone of voice she did. It sounded like relief and confusion.

Opening her eyes more, she nearly jumped back. "What are you doing here?" She asked timidly and frightened.

"Your screaming woke me." She looked confused for a moment until she remembered her dream.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go back to bed. I think I'm going to catch some fresh air." With that said she jumped out of bed and, like a rocket, bolted out of the room.

XXXXX

Racing out of the bedroom, Emily headed to the garden and hopped the wall. After doing this action many times over the years, it came quite naturally and instinctive. Spotting the nearest tree, she proceeded to climb up until she was near the top. Once there she reflected on her nightmarish dream.

_Emily was back at the old abandoned warehouse that her, Serena, and their father live in. She had just gotten home from school and was getting a snack out of a crate where they stored the food. When she stood back up with an apple in her hand, she heard her father training Serena upstairs. Hearing moans and groaning that seemed like it was coming out of Serena's mouth, Emily raced up the rickety old creaky stairs and came to a halt outside Serena's bedroom. Trying to open the door even though she knew it was useless, Emily decided to put her training into use and broke the door handle. Upon hearing the noise of the door her father ran as if he were coming after her. Pulling out his pocket knife, he was aiming to kill her when Serena jumped in between and took the knife for her. Seeing her older sister dying in front of her traumatized her and she was too shocked to move. Seeing his youngest in a state of shock he decided to grab her wrist and drag her into his room slamming her on the floor. Barely conscious, she could just make out what looked like a dagger coming towards her before it all went black._

She had woken up after that and then raced outside and up the tree. Pulling her collar down, she could still see the scar that would be forever imprinted across her neck and collar bone. Hearing what sounded like footsteps she drew her shirt back up fearing that her father had found her already. Laying on her stomach, she saw that those footsteps belonged to Jayden and it sounded like he was looking for something. Silently making her way down the tree she landed right behind him. Jayden, frustrated that he couldn't find Emily after she had run off, turned around and was met with a pair of hazel eyes.

"Where were you?" He seemed genuinely caring as he asked that question. Knowing he probably wouldn't believe her she decided to tell him the truth anyway.

"Up the tree."She was very quiet when she answered. He seemed and felt surprised that she managed to get herself up and down the tree without making any sound.

"You were up-up in this tree?" He pointed to the one that she had apparently come down from.

"Yes." She nodded, her eyes still trained on his. He saw curiosity, thoughtfulness, and panic in her eyes. She looked away after a minute. "We should probably be heading back inside. The sun comes up in an hour." With that said she started walking back the way she came. Being close enough to the wall, she climbed over and stood on top of it. She turned around to see if he was coming in. He started to follow her, only realizing then that she had hopped over the wall. He shook his head in a curious fashion before deciding to walk through the front door. Perplexed, he pondered over a question that seemed to haunt his mind: who was this Serena she had called him earlier?

XXXXX

"Today we will be sparring just to see how much you all know. Mike and Mia you two will spar. Kevin, do you know how to three-way spar?" He shook his head yes. "Good. Then you will be sparring with Jayden and Emily. Let's fight."

Mia kicked Mike's butt and when Kevin lost, the three of them sparred until they noticed there two other teammates really getting into it. Jayden looked like he was about to strike but then Emily pulled a move he was unfamiliar with to try and gain the upper hand. The two of them were pretty even until Emily pulled a sequence of unfamiliar moves on Jayden that he couldn't block and had him on his back on the mat with her standing over him. She went to walk away when he sprung up from the mat and flipped over her head landing right in front of her. Rolling under him, she kicked the back of his knee sending him to one knee and crouched down next to him. Quickly grabbing her hair, he sent her down on the mat but she managed to get his arm and pull him beside her with her climbing on top of him and pinning him down.

"I win." She said quietly with small smile on her face. Jayden's face was that of disbelief and wonder. Mentor couldn't believe she could fight so well, especially having her father teach her everything while drunk. Climbing off of him she helped him up and then went inside to get a drink. Jayden followed her.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked her in awe. She froze after hearing the question. Turning so her back was to him, she quickly swallowed down the rest of her water and sprinted outside.

"That is all for today. You all did well. Rest up because tomorrow is symbol power training." Hanging back so she could talk to Ji, she noticed Jayden was still inside.

"Ji, do you think we could put some sort of protection symbols around the house, just in case." She looked down at her feet the entire time for fear of being hit.

"I'll go get Jayden and you two can do them. Its never wrong to be more prepared against anything, especially if it has to do with your father."

XXXXX

After finishing putting the symbols around the house, Jayden asked a random question.

"How did you do some of those moves?" She looked taken aback and her features showed she was puzzled by his question.

"I can teach them to you, if you want." She immediately winced away from him. He saw and frowned slightly.

"I would like that." He gave her n encouraging smile and then started walking towards the house. "How does right now sound?" She relaxed a little bit.

"Perfect."

XXXXX

Walking inside all hot and sweaty, Jayden walked over to the fridge and grabbed a slice of watermelon. He went to turn around and noticed Emily was no longer in the kitchen. Walking down the hallway, she emerged from her room dressed in casual clothing. Keeping her head down, she passed him without a thought and a troubled look in her eyes that she kept on the floor.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down. Thinking about last night's dream, she knew she had to tell someone, but the only person she felt slightly comfortable telling was Ji. Knowing that she couldn't tell him just yet-she had a feeling something bad would happen if she did she heard a creak in the floorboards.

"You're going to have to be quieter than that if you want to sneak up on me." She sighed and heard him mutter something under his breath. She stood up

"Good hearing."

"Thank you." They were both silent for a moment and she took the chance to leave. Emily made her way into the hallway and headed for her room before she felt someone grab her wrist. Her eyes became huge and filled with fear. She stopped walking and started shaking.

"You're Emily right?" She squeezed her eyes shut and answered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"I'm Mike, the green ranger. Listen, I liked those moves you did today and I was wondering if maybe you could teach me how to do them." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before she had a panic attack.

"Maybe later." She mumbled. His hold on her wrist tightened.

"Please?" Her voice was caught in her throat. She barely shook her head no when Jayden walked up and saw how tense Emily was and how distressed she looked in Mike's grasp.

"Mike, I think there is a slice of leftover pizza in the fridge." He quickly let go of her arm and ran into the kitchen." Her voice became quiet when she spoke again and she had a hard time looking at him. She kept her head bent and fidgeted in place

"Thank you." Jayden turned around to face her and saw she was afraid of him. He made his voice softer, yet still demanding enough to want an answer.

"You're welcome. What was all that about anyway?" She trembled in place.

"He just asked me a question, that's all." She looked through her eyelashes at him and saw the same thoughtful gleam in his eyes as she did last night. He raised his hand and she involuntarily flinched away. He placed his hand under her chin and carefully inched her face towards him.

"Who did this to you?" He quietly murmured and examined how fearful she was. He noticed how close he was to her and dropped his hand from her watched as she hurried out of the hallway and frowned. When her door was shut, she raised her head and placed her hand under her chin in awe. He didn't do anything to her, except look at her and that's what shocked her the most. Any normal guy would've hit her for not looking at him but Jayden didn't do anything of the sort. Maybe he was a nice guy...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the loooooong delay. School work caught up to me, I was grounded, and I went to go see Luke Bryan when I was origionally planning to update. Anyway, I'm back and I might post a little something up tomorrow...maybe...you'll just have to wait and see. Oh, I was watching the new episode from yesterday of My Babysitter's A Vampire and Chris Violette (Sky Tate from S.P.D) was in it! He still looks as cute as ever! Now I know you probably want to read the story, so without further ado, here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jayden walked into Ji's room and sat down in one of the chairs, thinking about the way Emily reacted when he lifted his hand. Ji was reading a letter and that gave Jayden the time he needed to sort out all of his emotions. Ji scribbled the last little bit of information he needed onto a piece of paper and glanced up from his work. His 'son' was sitting in one of the chairs apparently zoned out thinking deeply.

"Jayden." His head snapped up and his hand came down from being on his forehead. "Is something wrong?" Jayden sighed heavily and stood up to pace.

"Yes."

"What's wrong 'son'?"

"Something strange just happened and I need to know the answer." Ji looked perplexed.

"The answer to what, exactly?"

"Emily and I were talking and when I raised my hand, she flinched away from me and wouldn't meet my gaze. Is there something going on that I need to know about?" Ji tried to cut him off from his rant, needing to know more about her talking to him.

"Jayden."

"I mean, she's fine in battle but when I try to talk to her she goes all quiet and...weird. Has she been abused or something"?

"Jayden." He tried to get his 'son's' attention focused on him.

"Has something happened to make her not be able to look at someone?"

"Jayden!" He finally got Jayden to listen to him. "Now start over and this time, do so slower."

"Emily and I were talking. I asked her a question and she answered I raised my hand to put it on her shoulder in a comforting way, but she shied away from me, flinching." Ji chewed over this newfound piece of information for a while.

"Jayden, there is really no easy way to say this..." He wasn't sure if he should've told him or not but figured this might help him with getting her to open up to the team.

"Ji, just tell me."

"Well...Emily's parents divorced right after she was born. Her father was a drunk-deadbeat while her mother was the complete opposite. When she was little, her father would repeatedly abuse her. Usually, he would do it physically but he would alternate doing so mentally. He tracked down Emily one of the times she was with her mother and killed her mother right in front of her. He became even more abusive towards her and last night, before he had the chance to do so, she fled here. This house is the only place her father doesn't know about-visually." Ji felt bad about lying to his 'son' but knew Emily would be devastated if he told him the truth.

"So that's why we had to put so many symbols around the house."

"Correct. Half of them are to keep him out. He almost killed her several times and she was afraid he would hunt her down and kill everybody she came in contact with. Those were just to ease her mind."

"So, her father was abusive and a drunk and killed her mother?"

"Yes."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because, she needs to trust you and the team. She has a hard time trusting people because her father killed everyone she trusted. She needs to know it's going to be alright if she put her life into the team's hands. I told you so you know how to interact with her until she is more open with the team. It's your job to let her trust in someone other than herself and know that they won't die." That last statement made no sense to him.

"She's not afraid to die?" Ji shook his head no.

"She has had many brushes with death. Her only fear is having someone she trusts completely ripped out of her life." He barely managed to stop himself from saying the word again to the end of his sentence. "You need to have her trust you first, then I will have her begin to trust the others."

"Why me first? That doesn't make any sense at all."

"You are her leader. If she can't trust her leader, she won't trust anyone at all." He finally understood. She would have less problems putting her trust in her team if she trusted the leader that everybody else trusts. "You two are to practice trust exercises every day before training. Training will start at ten instead of eight. I will be right outside where you two will be practicing so if you are having trouble, I can help. Can you go get her and bring her in so I can tell her?" Jayden nodded and left.

He arrived in front of her door and hesitated to knock. Manlying up the courage, he knocked and heard the shuffling of feet on the other side. She opened the door and immediately her gaze dropped to the floor. Jayden saw her hair was all over the place and her clothes looked disheveled. She wore a tired and frustrated expression on her face. She froze after she saw him and flinched, waiting for a hand to reach out and slap her. She glanced up in confusion and quizzically.

"Mentor wants you in his study. Do you know the way?" She remained silent and he figured that meant no. He slowly reached out for her wrist and she took a few steps backs. He gave up and started walking and she hastily followed. When he stopped in front of the door, knocked and asked for entrance. He held the door open for her once he was allowed in.

"Jayden. I need you to stay outside for a moment. I will call for you when I need you." Jayden frowned but still did as he was told. Once the door was shut he directed his attention to the scared teenage girl wearing yellow. "Emily, have a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and she wearily sat down. "Now, I want to discuss something with you and I want your honest opinion." She nodded her head really fast, eager to go back into her room. "I need you to be able to put some trust into your leader." She looked down ashamed, disgusted, and panicked.

"I-I can't."

"I know you can't so I have come up with a way on how we can get you more comfortable around him first. I want you to do some exercises with him every morning before training so you can feel more secure here in the house. I have told him about your father and he knows what he can't do. Does that make you feel any more safe?" She looked uneasy and like she needed some sort of reassurance.

"He won't do anything I'm uncomfortable with?" Ji smiled.

"Nope. Just tell him if he needs to stop and he will."

"And your positive about that?"

"One-hundred percent positive." She had so many emotions flickering through her eyes Ji wasn't sure she would agree.

"And you haven't told him about Serena?"

"No. Just your father. Briefly." She was slightly more relieved. It went silent in the room for a few minutes while she debated whether or not to go through with it.

"Alright. I'll do it." Ji smiled and cautiously raised his hand.

"I'm just going to pat you on the back, okay." He placed his hand on her back and gently patted it. She tried to flinch away but he wasn't hurting her. She stopped pulling away and wonder and awe were the two emotions on her face. He pulled his hand away and secretly smiled. He walked over to the door and beckoned Jayden in.

"I want the both of you in the dojo in five minutes. The quicker we start the better." Jayden was shocked and relieved.

"You agreed?" She nodded.

Mentor then shooed them out of his study and into the dojo.

* * *

"Emily. I want you to stand in the center of the mat." She walked over and did as she was directed.

"Jayden. I want you to stand in front of her like this." Mentor demonstrated he only wanted Jayden to face her and be close enough to touch her. "Good. Now, I want you to slowly raise your hand-any hand-and explain what you are doing. I want you to say her name and tell her that you are just going to rest your hand on her shoulder." Emily wasn't looking at him and Mentor noticed she only looked up when she was spoken to. He wanted to change that as quickly as possible. He also wanted the flinching to stop. This exercise would help with both.

"Emily." She looked at him. "I am just going to raise my hand and place it on your shoulder." He raised his hand and she started to back away. Suddenly, Mentor stood behind her and told Jayden to stop. He lowered his arm And glanced at his stressed out teammate. Emily was terrified. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear and pain. Her body language screamed stop and she was actually shaking. He wanted to take a step forward but something in Mentor's eyes told him not to.

"Emily. I want you to know he isn't going to hurt you. I know this is scary for you, but you need to let your leader be able to touch you. Can you do that?" She stopped shaking but never visibly relaxed. "Stand back in the center. We are going to do this again." Mentor helped her walk to the center then backed away. He knew it was going to take some time but time is what they didn't have. Nighlock couldn't wait for her to be ready to trust her team. It was going to be a long road but he knew she would finish proudly. "Jayden. Start again."

"Emily." Her attention was focused on his hand instead of his face like it should be. Ji noticed this and knew exactly how to correct the problem. "I'm just going to touch your shoulder. I'm not going to hurt you." The entire time he was talking her eyes were fixated on his outstretched hand, following it with frightened and abused eyes. She tried to back away again but Mentor knew what to do.

"Jayden, stop."

* * *

**A/N: Do you think mentor said the last line or was it Emily? Could it be Mike or what about Mia?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy with school so I will do a DOUBLE UPDATE for this story ONLY! as a thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted or reviewed for this story. I'll update My Promise to You tomorrow. Thanks for the people who answered my question from the last chapter...most of your guesses were right. Now, onto what you probably read.**

* * *

Emily found her voice and, just like Mentor said, he stopped. Relief was written on her face and the prominent emotion in her eyes. Both men looked at her. Mentor recovered from his stupor first.

"Emily, I think that's enough for today." He said and she turned to him, fearfully. He walked away disappointed and thoughtfully.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered then bolted out of the room, leaving Jayden wishing he could follow.

XXXXX

The next few days were like that and any chance she could get she avoided everyone. Ji would bring her meals if she didn't sit with the team, and if she did, she was quiet and hardly spoke. Mentor told the team that she wasn't feeling well but he and Jayden knew better. Two days later, something truly remarkable happened. She flinched away from him and stumbled. Ji-instead of quitting early again-had a brilliant idea.

"Can you walk back to the center?" She shakily made her way to the center. "Now, I want you to keep your eyes on his face." She focused her gaze onto his. He told Jayden to begin again.

"Emily." Her eyes never broke contact with his. "I am just going to touch your shoulder. I won't do anything else. I promise." His hand was millimeters away from her shoulder. "I am just going to touch your shoulder." His hand made contact with her shoulder and she flinched, breaking eye contact with him. Ji had never felt more proud at her up until that moment. Jayden started to slowly rub her shoulder lightly with his fingers. She kept flinching and turned her face away from his 'son'.

"Emily." Her eyes met his and she stopped trying to get away. She slowly began to relax under his touch. Mentor noticed this and wanted to see how much more she would be able to handle. He stood behind her and illustrated what he wanted Jayden to do. He moved away as Jayden cautiously took one step forward. Emily jumped back a little bit farther forcing more distance between them.

"Emily. I won't hurt you. Just let my hand touch your shoulder. If you want me to stop, I will. Emily, you need to let me do this." He moved carefully towards her. He kept saying her name to get her to keep eye contact with him. His finger touched her shoulder and she flinched until she realized he wouldn't do anything. His entire hand was now covering her shoulder and Jayden was inching his way over to her. He raised his other hand out and she backed away, flinching and eye contact broken. Jayden looked to Ji only to find the older man lost in thought. He then looked over to Emily and saw her focusing on the floor and trembling. For some strange feeling, he wanted to go over there and hug her but couldn't understand why. He walked over to her subconsciously and she tripped trying to get away. He crouched down next to her and she searched his eyes for any emotion. He stood up and saw she stood up staring at him curiously-trying to figure him out. They never dropped their gaze and he led her back to the center of the mat. Mentor saw the whole exchange and felt proud of her. It seemed like Jayden had a soft spot in his heart for her and she knew that. It seemed as if she was trying to understand him more than his actions. He decided she had had enough and hobbled over.

"Alright. I think we should pick this up tomorrow morning. Meet me here tomorrow at eight and we will continue with this. Great job Emily." She gave a small smile and walked out of the room. Ji turned to Jayden.

"I think you have a place in your heart for her." His 'son' laughed nervously.

"No. I just find her...interesting."

"I think this situation reminds me of something." Jayden looked up to his 'father' in confusion.

"What?"

"How your father felt around your mother is what I can feel starting to happen to you. Your mother wasn't always as fun and loud as she is now, your father made her that way. Emily reminds me of your mother so much, and you act and look like your father more and more each and every day."

"Are you implying that I'm falling in love with my teammate? Whom I barely know?" Ji smiled a knowing smile.

"No, take it however you want. If you look at it like that then that's your opinion. I was merely stating I remembered your parents and how they used to act way before you even were a thought." Ji walked over and gave him a pat on the back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I had to set up for this chapter even though I was going to origionally put them as one chapter.**

* * *

All of a sudden, they heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. They both sprinted in there, only to find Mike and Mia on opposite sides of the room and Emily standing in the doorway with her samuraizer out and a floating yellow symbol in between the three of them keeping them from doing anything other than staying in the positions they were in. Mike was screaming at Mia and she was screaming at him and Emily was trembling in place. It was just pure utter chaos.

"Enough!" Jayden bellowed and Emily shrunk back in fear, any trust she had towards him at the moment completely shattered. Mentor carefully guided the scared yellow-clad girl into a different part of the house. Once they were gone, he glared daggers at his team. "Now what is going on here? Huh?" They both automatically started speaking at once.

"Well, you see, Mike was being a total-"

"No she tried to-"

"And then he-"

"But I didn't-"

"And Emily, she-" All this noise was beginning to give him a headache.

"One at a time! Please!" He managed to talk over the pink and green rangers. They both became quiet. "Now, Mia. Start talking."

"Well, you see, its a long story..."

XXXXX

Emily was terrified. One moment she was feeling proud of herself and the next she was being bombarded with questions, which led to fighting over who got to ask her questions. Which then lead to her having to separate the three of them, earning Jayden and Mentor to come and Jayden to yell, scaring her out of her mind.

"Emily, would you like to go somewhere so we could talk?" She fearfully managed to mouth the word no.

"I just want to talk. How about we talk in the garden so I could water my plants." He guided her outside and sat her down on the bench before tending to his beautiful flowers. He delicately held a red rose in his hand then he gently placed in back into place. "What had happened in there to make those two go at each other's throats?" He spoke softly and caring, knowing she must be afraid of what she had witnessed.

"I got hungry so I was going to get a snack. I went into the kitchen and Mike and Mia were there. They started asking me questions but before I could answer, they argued about who got to talk to me. Mike lunged at her and I silently traced a symbol before anything bad could happen." Her eyes held a glossy far away look while she recalled the past events. "I was just so scared he would hit her. I panicked and I'm sorry. I've been in that kind of position and I just didn't want her to go through what I did." He saw her shake her head and her eyes were normal, back to the present.

"It's quite alright." She hesitated before answering again.

"I would like to go back into my room, is that alright?" He nodded and she looked grateful, silently making her way into the house.

XXXXX

"And I guess we shouldn't have done that. Dude, I'm sorry." Mike apologized.

"Yeah, we didn't mean for this to happen." Jayden nodded his head. He then realized they couldn't move unless the symbol was destroyed. "What's wrong?" She saw the expression on their leader's face.

"Are you guys able to move?" Their struggles answered that question. The symbol then suddenly disappeared and they could move. He turned around and sighed. Now came the hardest part, apologizing for yelling near his abused teammate. His shoulders slumped and his steps grew heavy as his mind raced, scanning for an appropriate answer for the tone of his voice. He still didn't have a suitable answer when he approached and knocked on the door to her room.

"Who is it?" Came the faint and almost inaudible reply.

"Could I talk to you?" He heard shuffling and footsteps on the other side of the door. The door opened and he saw how afraid of him she looked. "I'm sorry for raising my voice back there. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It was my own fault. I should've done what I was originally thinking rather than do what I did at a last minute's notice."

"I am really really sorry Emily." She saw he spoke genuinely caringly and sighed.

"Like I said, it was my own fault. If anything, I should be the one saying sorry to you. So, I'm very truly sorry." She kept her gaze on the floor. He was about to respond when the GAP snensor blared loudly, causing her to jump. She stood up and followed him out of the room and into the common room.

"What is that thing? And why does it have to be so loud?" Mike spoke to Kevin in a whisper.

"This is the GAP sensor. It lets us know when a nighlock is attacking the city." Mentor told his pink, blue, and green samurai rangers. Jayden quickly hurried into the room with Emily on his heels.

"Follow me. Lets go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Hope this long chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

The samurai team quickly bolted out of the common room, through the front door, past the gates, and into town as fast as they could. Jayden was in front, then Kevin and Emily, Mia, then Mike. Reaching the construction site, the team saw a nighlock.

"Stop right there Nighlock!" Jayden exclaimed, pulling out his samuraizer.

"Oh, its the puny pathetic power rangers here to save the day. How lovely. I'm Tooya and the only nighlock you'll ever meet." The nighlock drew back his sword and posed.

"We don't care, dude. You're done for." Mike went to charge forward but Jayden held him back.

"Careful Mike. Nighlock are ruthless creatures who only wish to bring misery and tears to the Sanzu river." The leader spoke in a hushed tone to the rebel.

"That's right. We nighlock are _very_ tricky." He charged at the rangers.

"Guys, time to morph." Jayden looked around his team. Then, he made a red symbol with his device and the others copied in their colors.

"Go, go samurai!" They all yelled in unison and flicked their respectively glowing symbols. The rangers morphed and a pulsing energy flowed through their veins as a suit covered each samurai in their right color.

"Sweet!" Mike exclaimed when he morphed.

"Moogers! I think its time we teach these wanna-be heroes a lesson!" Tooya snapped his finger-like structures and a hoard of hideous looking things appeared out of a red crack in the Earth. "Attack!"

Jayden noticed the moogers but knew he was the only one skilled with experience to take down the nighlock. "Guys, handle the moogers. I'll take the nighlock." The four rangers-pink, green, blue, and yellow-nodded before launching themselves into battle along with their red-clad leader. Running towards Tooya, he noticed Kevin and Emily were almost done getting through their share of creatures and Mike having the most trouble. He soon found himself face-to-face with the nighlock. He braced himself for battle.

XXXXX

Emily concentrated hard on her group of moogers and not letting pent-up anger and frustration get the best of her. Fighting was her only escape from getting taken advantage of on several occasions. Sometimes she couldn't fight back hard enough...no, not hard enough. Before she knew it, every single disgusting monster was destroyed. Looking around, she saw the nighlock attacking her leader and watched as he seemed to be fighting with his mind preoccupied. They seemed to be in a heated battle. She heard a scream and her eyes spotted a child a little ways away from Jayden. She had to buy him enough time to save the innocent. Her sister always taught her to protect the innocent then kick the monsters' butts. She changed her weapon from the spin sword to her personal weapon. She kept her gaze on the nighlock and ran towards her target. She threw her weapon as hard as she could and watched it soar and land right in the center of Tooya's chest. Jayden stood there shocked for a minute until he realized she just bought him some time.

"Jayden, go!" She screamed at him and jumped in front of the nighlock, blocking his hand-like things from hitting him. "What are you doing? Go!" The nighlock swiped at her and hit her out of the way. He turned around and sprinted to where the little girl was. He picked her up and carried her over out of the way of the battle.

"Run!" He commanded the civilian and she ran away from the battle site. He turned around and watched Emily stagger to her feet. She was clutching her side yet still never backed down. He knew he had to help her since the rest of the team was dealing with moogers that kept popping up. He slashed at the nighlock's back, buying Emily some time to try and get her weapon from where he threw it. She rolled away and her hand gripped the hilt of her spin sword. She jumped onto her feet and went in for the kill. Unfortunately the nighlock saw what she was planning to do and slashed his razor sharp claws into her chest, running them down the side of her suit. He gripped her arm and threw her onto the ground. Jayden stabbed his sword into the creature's back and turned it, rotating the blade further into the heart of Tooya. He pulled it out and the nighlock exploded. Jayden ran over to where he carelessly tossed Emily and held onto her arm, pulling her up to a standing position. "Can you still fight?"

"Yes." The one word answer reassured him and shocked him. He dropped his hand from her arm and she swayed slightly on her feet, her arm gripping her side. Mike, Kevin, and Mia ran up after the remaining moogers vanished.

"Why are we still standing here?" Mike demanded and answer.

"Usually, the nighlock require a more larger power in order to be defeated." Jayden looked towards the sky, perplexed. All of a sudden, a huge version on the nighlock Jayden just defeated appeared, towering over the city. "Time to go mega." He mumbled to himself. "Copy exactly what I do." He instructed his team and they followed his directions. He pulled out his lion folding zord and traced the symbol on its back. Then, he flicked the symbol with his samuraizer. When it was sixty feet larger than it should be, he jumped inside. His team followed suit. They all landed in their cockpits and Jayden ordered the zords to combine. Jayden helped guide his team to victory by teaching the four how to operate their zords. They combined their strength and Jayden aimed the sword at the nighlock's chest. He slashed the sword across the chest of the nighlock and sparks flew from the wound. The nighlock exploded a second time. "Samurai rangers, victory is ours."

XXXXX

The rangers jumped out of their zords and demorphed when they hit the ground. Jayden hovered near Emily since she seemed more injured than the rest. Mia cradled her wrist and Mike had bruises forming in several areas. Kevin had scratch marks all over his arms and Emily walked with a slight limp. She tried to catch up to the others, carrying on their conversation.

"I could teach you some moves, you know." Emily spoke to Kevin, her voice quiet and shy.

"Really? And you trained yourself?" He sounded excited and skeptical, almost nervous to be near a self-taught samurai.

"Are you implying girls can't be self-taught?" Mia raised her eyebrow and had that look on her face that told him he shouldn't say what he was going to say.

"N-no. I-I just meant that-" He stuttered and his face began turning red. He searched for a way out but instead, chased Mike away from the girls. Mia smiled gently toward Emily and took off running behind Kevin. Jayden then picked up his pace and walked beside the female yellow samurai ranger.

"Thank you." His voice shattered the silence that had been there since the pink ranger had left.

"I didn't do anything special..." They stopped walking so she could look at him for a minute.

"You gave me the chance to save an innocent person before the nighlock could raise the river. I owe you." She proceeded to walk forward.

"You're welcome." It was quiet except for the sound of their footsteps. She seemed on edge and kept glancing every which way every few seconds. He would have to tell that to Ji when they came back home.

"We should probably hurry back before a search party is sent out for us." He received nothing for his joke.

"Okay." There was an awkward silence.

"You know, I can do a symbol to take us to the house instead of walking." His voice broke through the silence and she nodded.

"Sure."

"You know, you're going to have to hold my hand, right." She looked uneasy. "I promise I won't hurt you." Her eyes flickered between his hand-down at his side- and face.

"I can't."

"Do you trust me?" She looked taken aback.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Her eyes widened as she glanced around her surroundings and she seemed very afraid of something, or someone off in the distance.

She knew she had to lie about how she felt towards him until they got back to the house. Wait, lie? Shaking the thought out of her mind, she had to explain exactly how she felt about him. "No, I can't trust anyone except for my father." She relaxed slightly as a hurt expression flashed across his face. She began to run in the direction where they came for the battle, tears forming in her eyes. He shook his head and ran after her.

XXXXX

She didn't stop running until she was a little ways away from the front door. She could hear her leader stop running behind her.

"I didn't mean what I said back there." He looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" She turned around and he saw the guilty expression on her face.

"You know how I have...issues, right? Well, my father loves to eavesdrop on me every time I go anywhere-"

"Like a stalker." She smiled slightly.

"Exactly. He kills everyone I feel comfortable around. When you asked me if I trusted you enough, I didn't, but I do have some trust in you." He looked confused so she began speaking again. "I had to trust you enough to know you were going to save that little girl." He nodded, showing he understood.

"You don't completely trust me yet you know I would never purposefully hurt you."

"What?" His eyes widened when he realized his mistake and he blushed slightly.

"You trusted me enough to cover me so I could save the girl." He clarified.

"That's what I just said." He smiled.

"I know."

"There's a lot you don't know about me though." He nodded. "But you would like to." He nodded again.

"Why don't you two train in the dojo?" Ji's voice came from the now open front door.

"Do you want to?" Jayden asked his female companion.

"You're leader. Whatever you say is what we'll do."

"Between you and me, I'd much rather try to get to know you." He said before walking indoors, leaving her to her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I haven't been able to update due to not having a computer and some personal issues so I hope my readers aren't too mad at my delay...=-)**

* * *

She froze as his words registered in her mind. The last time someone said that...She refused to remember. Although he seemed like a nice guy, she could never be too sure. She knew better than to fall for that line again. Memories tried to force their way to the front of her mind, but she knew she was strong enough to resist them. Her eyes had a faraway glaze to them as she thought, so when Ji came out to find her, he didn't know what to say to gently shake her back into the present.

"Emily-" Startled, her eyes returned to the present and she shrunk back slightly.

"Yes, Mentor?"

"Do you want to practice? I think you should but the choice is yours." She thought about his question while still resisting memories she'd rather keep hidden.

"Yes." He smiled while she kept a straight face.

"Good. Come inside while I get Jayden and then we can get started." He turned around and hurried into the house. She followed at a leisurely pace, trying to keep her mind preoccupied.

XXXXX

"Jayden, you are going to touch her back while she doesn't look at you." Jayden stared at his mentor, wide-eyed. Ji paced back and forth in his 'son's' room while Jayden sat down on the bed. Both were wanting her to open up more about her past but haven't been able to come up with any brilliant ideas on how to do so.

"Ji, I don't think we should. I mean, shouldn't she have a say in what kind of trust she is able to put in me?" He replied. He remembered how scared she was when he just tapped her shoulder and winced at the memory. "I think we should ask her what she's capable of doing rather than push her into unfamiliar territory and have her close off even more." Ji let Jayden's words sink in before he shook his head.

"She needs to know you won't hurt her. We are doing what I think whether you or her like it or not." With that said, he stalked out of the room and Jayden sighed, alling onto his bed. After thinking for a minute, he got up and left the room. Stepping inside the dojo, he saw Emily standing in the center and Ji glaring at him. "Alright. We are going to try something different. Jayden is going to touch your back while you don't watch him, okay?" Emily looked fearfully at her mentor and Jayden could see the pain and fear in her eyes.

"Mentor, I-" Emily tried to speak her mind but he waved her off.

"Begin." Jayden walked to the center and he knew she could hear him coming. Her breathing became more shallow and her eyes clenched shut. Her hands were balled at her sides and she shuddered. He knew this was a bad idea and that he should have let her come talk to him about anything when she was ready, but Ji seemed to think like that was a bad idea. Each step towards her made him want to stop but he knew he couldn't back his way out of this, especially with Ji standing right behind him. He closed his eyes and shakily reached his hand out. She could sense his hand coming closer and shook violently, all those memories flooding her mind all at once.

_Emily was training by herself, but she could feel her father's gaze boring into her back. She missed a punch to the punching bag and in a flash, her father was standing behind her. Before she could turn around, she felt the cold metal graze her skin on her back and her father's never-ending and never ceasing laughter._

She tried to jerk his hand away from her but another memory became prominent.

_Emily had just come home from scool and Serena was sitting at the table in the kitchen._

_"Hey, Emy, I'm going to spend the night at Erin's tonight. Are you okay with that?" Seena never knew her father abused her little sister and Emily didn't want Serena to know. Panic flooded through her and she changed her facial features slightly before Serena could see her distress._

_"Y-Yeah, okay." Serena flashed her a smile and got up from the table, suitcase packed and already in hand._

_"Great! See you tomorrow Emy!" She called out as she left the house through the kitchen door. As soon as she left, her father stepped into the kitchen._

_"Well, well, well, looks like ittle Emily and I are alone tonight." He approached her and threw her into one of the chairs in the kitchen rather roughly. "Symbol power practice. Now." He threw a yellow marker and a pad of paper down in front of her. She quicly got to work but the first symbol she drew was sloppy and one of the strokes was sideways, earning her a slap hard enough to knock her off the chair and slammed down into the floor. "Fucking whore, its sideways. Bitch, learn how to do it right. Again." _

Emily felt tears sting the corner of her eyes. Breathing was almost impossible to do. She knew she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! Please!" Tears streamed down her face and he pulled his hand back as quickly as he could.

"Emily-" She took off running and he glared at his mentor before taking off after her.

XXXXX

He searched everywhere but there was no sign of her. He had already checked the forest, the city, and the construction site. Sighing in frustration, there was only one spot he still hadn't thought of to check. Turning around, he ran as fast as he could into the park. If she wasn't there, then she could only be in the counrtyside outside of the city. He slowed his pace down as soon as he heard sobs coming from one of the park benches. He quietly and hesitantly approached the bench and recognized the sobbing figure. It was Emily.

"Hey." She looked up startled and tried to erase the fact she had been crying. He sat down beside her and stared across the street. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She spoke quietly and confusedly.

"I really didn't want to do that exercise. I was kinda forced to." She put her gaze onto him and he looked right back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to do something completely different but Ji wouldn't let me."

"Well, what is it you wanted to do?" He took in a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk to you." She had on a confused but slightly amused expression.

"About what?"

"You. Your past. I meant what I said back there. I really want to get to know you." She searched his face for any lying or deceiving emotion but she saw he was being completely truthful.

"I...I just...I just can't tell you yet. I'm sorry." She started breaking down again.

"Emily, it's okay." She expected him to be angry with her but he was kind and caring instead. This made her cry even more and she couldn't stop herself from throwing herself at him. She engulfed him in a hug and sobbed into his jacket. He gently hugged her back with a shocked expression on his face. "Emily, it's okay." He whisperred into her hair and just held her close. They stayed like that for a while before she slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She got up and walked away. He ran after her once more and caught her by her arm. Her eyes took on a faraway look and she froze for a minute. She saw her father doing the same thing but before anything hit her, Jayden pulled her in for another hug. Her eyes then saw Jayden and reality slowly crept back into her vision. "I just can't tell you. Not yet. It's just too much to talk about." She spoke and he nodded and let her go. His samuraizer went off and she truned around and walked away.

"Hello?"

_"Jayden? Where are you guys?"_ Jayden rolled his eyes. Ji had called him.

"Out. We'll be back soon." The words came out harsher than he intended but at that particular moment, he didn't care.

_"But-"_ He slammed his samuraizer shut in annoyance and anger while jogging to his yellow teammate.

"Hey, Emily?" She looked at him curiously.

"What?" He shook his head.

"Nevermind." She shrugged and they began the long trek to the Shiba house, unaware that someone was watching the entire conversation from the shadows.


End file.
